


Role

by vangirl



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Community: tales_100, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangirl/pseuds/vangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry," Van says with false remorse. "I came too late."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role

"I'm sorry," Van says with false remorse. He holds out the 'boy', wrapped tight in his cloak and face blank. "I came too late."

The Duke accepts the fake, face twisting with suppressed horror. Madam Fabre sobs tears of relief, stroking the fake's hair.

"You did enough," the Duke finally says. He holds the fake close to his chest and wraps his other arm around his wife. "Thank you for bringing us back our son."

Van nods and doesn't dare offer even the smallest smile, the risk of betrayal too great.

He played his role well enough. There's no need.

**Author's Note:**

> For the [tales_100](http://tales-100.dreamwidth.org/) theme: hero.


End file.
